coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 341 (18th March 1964)
Plot Ken is hung-over after his and Val's night out but remains coy about what he is celebrating. Albert also has a hangover after his night out with Ted Ashley. Martha tells the Walkers she's going to have a few days off as she's going to London. Laurie is impatient with the amount of time Len and his lads have taken over the club conversion. Laurie tells Len to tell Joyce Lennox there's a job for her at the club. Len sarcastically passes the message on to Eddie. Dennis's work at the Corner Shop has improved. Martha withdraws her savings for her train fare to London though she is shocked to hear how much it is. Dennis advises her to go by bus instead. Ted takes Albert for the hair of a dog. Ted is surprised that Martha is going to London as he didn't think she'd take him up on the offer. Ken gets a letter from the Lancashire Education Committee and tells Val he's got a new job as Head of English at Horton Technical College. Martha calls in her debts from Ena as she needs the money for her trip. Dennis adds items he likes to Elsie's order. Martha questions Ken about Australia and demands her club money off Val. Ted goes to the Vestry for tea where Ena questions him about home. He tells her that she'd like the place and she takes the opportunity to interpret the comment as a "proposal" that she duly refuses. Jerry worries as more furniture arrives at No.13. Minnie falls for Ena's ruse and tells Martha about the "proposal" but as far as Martha's concerned, she's still going to London. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Eddie Thomas - Douglas Austin *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Ted Ashley - Jerold Wells Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Basement Notes *This episode has no title caption but leads straight from the Granada Television caption to the opening scene in the back room of 9 Coronation Street although a brief snatch of Eric Spear's theme is still played. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Martha makes preparations, Ena has a guest for tea, and the Barlows have some good news *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,500,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes